His Missing Link
by Quintessential Dreams
Summary: After meeting and obsessing over Harry Potter, Ron realises that there is someone more important that he misses greatly. A second place winner to The Homesickness Challenge at HPFC


_**His Missing Link**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter or the Franchise that goes with it. It belongs to all respective owners.**_

_**This is a response as well as a second place winner to the Homesickness Challenge hosted by RootsOfAHotelWindow. My Character was Ron Weasley**_

So much had happened that year. First and foremost, it was his very first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been waiting all summer for the school year to start so that he could join three of his other brothers onto the train. First there was Fred. He did not like Fred. Fred could be – argumentatively – mean. When he told Mum Fred did something; Fred would tell Mum why he hadn't done it and how he could not have done it. He did not like Fred. Then there was George. That was Fred's twin and just as – again argumentatively – mean. Whenever he was minding his own business, George would find a spider and scare him with it. Again, George would tell Mum that it did not happen and that he was making up stories. Mum had learned not to trust him when he did something. He did not like the twins.

Lastly, he would be going to school with Percy. Perfect Percy they all called him. He was a know-it-all git and made sure everyone knew it. If someone tried arguing with Percy, it was a fairly decent outcome that he would win. He didn't like Percy either. This made him wonder why he even wanted to go to school with his brothers if they were like that at home. What would they be like at school? Well, he ignored them most of the time which he was thankful for. Percy was off in the Library or hiding up in his room or even at his Prefect meetings (as he had made Prefect this year… Mum was so proud. Perfect Percy).

The second thing that had happened that year was that he made a few friends. There was Dean Thomas – a cool and laid back kind of boy. There was Seamus Finnigan – an Irish half-blood who was just as excited to come to Hogwarts as he was. Then they were roomed with Neville Longbottom. He was forgetful and slightly pudgier than the rest of them; but he was a neat bloke. Then they were blessed with _him_. Harry Potter… yes, _the_ Harry _Boy-Who-Lived_ Potter. He was bloody amazing and he got to be Harry Potter's _best_ friend. It was literally awesome!

He would admit that he was jealous that Harry got to be a part of the Quidditch team at such a young age – the youngest seeker in a century he was told by this girl who had reminded him of Perfect Percy – but he'd get there soon. He may have been jealous, but he was happy for Harry none-the-less. Plus, he didn't take any rubbish from Malfoy!

Then Halloween came. He _loved_ Halloween. All the candy he could possibly eat, but then a bloody troll had to find his way into the school. Bloody trolls, taking away his time with spend with Harry Potter! But Harry seemed to have this hero complex – which he showed with Neville's stupid Remembrall – and decided they had to save the girl who reminded him of Perfect Percy. Hermione was her name and he got to help Harry save the know-it-all from the troll. Yay troll for giving him time to spend with Harry Potter!

By the time the Christmas hols came around, he found that there was one person he was missing. He hadn't gone home as no one in their family went home during their first Christmas at Hogwarts – it was a family rule or something; of course forgetting that his parents and Ginny went to visit Bill in Egypt – so he got to spend it with Harry while looking for this bloke named Nicholas Flambé or something. He had gotten a lot of neat items that Christmas – like a sweater from Mum – even if it was maroon; some Chocolate Frogs from Harry; a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Hermione; and even a new Chudley Cannons shirt or two – but he had also gotten a lot of rubbish items that Christmas – like the bloody Dungbombs that went off in his face by the twins; a few books from Percy; and he even got some odd doodads from his older brothers Bill and Charlie. But his favourite present came from his little sister – the first girl to be born in centuries in the Weasley family. Ginny had given him some pictures she had drawn with the two of them in it as well as one big one with the whole family as well as a pack of self-shuffling Playing Cards. The cards didn't mean as much to him as the drawings had. He hadn't realised it at first, but he was beginning to feel a tad homesick.

After nearly ten years home alone with Ginny, Ron and his sister had gotten close. They did everything together from taking baths as little children to sharing secrets with no one but each other. They played with each other – sometimes opting to play with each other rather than their other siblings – and even read together. When Ron first learned how to read, he would only read to Ginny and no one else. Mum had been really upset about that, but she had told him that she was proud he was even reading. He taught Ginny to read – again, another thing Mum was upset about – but she was just glad that one; her children were getting along and two; her child was learning to read. After realising that he wanted to go home, Ron couldn't wait for the end of the term as it seemed to drag on forever. His new know-it-all friend could barely get him to study for end of the year examinations and not even Harry Potter could truly get him out of his misery over his little sister.

But it was in that last two years they were together as Fred, George, Charlie, and Percy all went to school did the two really bond. They played Exploding Snap every morning and a different Wizarding card game every night before baths and bedtime. They played outside in rain and snow as well as sunshine; they had even started getting abilities the twins showed, finishing one another sentences to full out thinking of something and before it was said, the other was either agreeing or disagreeing.

Ron contemplated how next year would go. Would they still have that bond or would this year be the breaking point? She had been his missing link for the second term of school but what did next year hold? By the time Ron, Harry, and Hermione boarded the train to go home, it wasn't Harry Potter being his friend on his mind, but what his baby sister and best friend forever Ginny Weasley was up to.

**Author's Notes: I'm proud of this one. It's sweet and it gives you a look into Ron's head. If he did begin to feel homesick, I feel that he would first be all about meeting The-Boy-Who-Lived and having Harry Potter in his head at all times before it got to the point where something would remind him of Ginny and she'd be all he would think about. I mean, come on... ten whole years together and two years without the feeling of being two out of seven children where they can bond with not only each other but their parents.**

**It's got to be a lot to be away from someone you were rarely away from. Beta'd by the lovely Innocent Guilt Also, it you liked it or hated it, review. It's one of the only ways I can get better at not only writing, but characterizations.**


End file.
